


[Podfic] Make War, Not Love

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, Episode: s03e21 Death-Watch, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Gauda Prime, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on Earth they used to say attending a Teal-Vandor war was the most excitement you could have with your clothes on anywhere in the galaxy. That’s about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Make War, Not Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make War, Not Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745465) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 




End file.
